Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Millennium Duelist
by Ghost Archer
Summary: After the world was restored, a new duelist enters a worldwide tournament and meets the four Legendary Duelists. However, a new threat surfaces and gathers enemies from across time to wreak havoc in the world, so the Legendary Duelists recruit the newcomer to aid them in their new quest. (I do not own anything. English Names used. First story of 2015)
1. Chapter 1

***The Great Fox is flying in the sky on its way to St. Louis. Ike, Lana, Silver, and I are going over a plan to take the four stolen Chaos Emeralds from Mavado.***

**Ike: I see.**

**Silver: Sounds like it could work.**

**Lana: I hope it does.**

**Kabal: *walks in* What's going on?**

**Me: Oh, Kabal. We were just going over our plan to get the stolen Emeralds back from Mavado.**

**Kabal: Good. Just be sure to leave him to me.**

**Ike: Understood.**

**Shulk: *intercom* Now approaching St. Louis.**

**Me: We're almost there. Let's get started. You readers enjoy this newly revised story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh anime series or anything else featured.**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Duelist<p>

Chapter 1: Arriving in Heartland City

Today was a warm and sunny day in Heartland City. The sun is bright, the wind is blowing smoothly, and the people are as calm as ever. A bus just arrived in the south end of the city and a 16 year-old boy stepped out. He had short, brown hair, fair skin, jade green eyes, and a star-shaped burn mark under his right ear. He wore a blue t-shirt under a gray unzipped jacket with black jeans, white and blue running shoes, and two silver wristbands on his left wrist as well as a bronze ring on his right ring finger.

"Finally, I'm in Heartland City." The boy said as he began to look around the city, admiring the sights. Heartland Tower, Heartland Square, the Duel Sanctuary, Star Sparrow Studios, it was a duelist's dream come true. He was about to proceed to Heartland Academy to enroll when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?!" the boy tried to see who it was, but didn't have enough time to react as another boy bumped right into him, making them both fall.

"OW! Watch where you're going, man!" the first boy shouted.

"Hey, I'm terribly sorry. I'm in a bit of a rush." The other boy apologized as he got up. The one that got up had pointed red and black hair and wore a white school shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and brown shoes. He also wore a gold, key-shaped pendant around his neck.

"No big deal. Things like this happen when I come to new places. Name's Derek, Derek North." The first boy introduced himself as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Cool name. I'm Yuma Tsukumo." The second boy introduced himself.

"Wait a minute. THE Yuma Tsukumo, champion of the World Duel Carnival?" Derek asked.

"That's me." Yuma answered.

"It's a great honor meeting a champion here in Heartland City." Derek exclaimed, shaking Yuma's hand vigorously.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Yuma said as he stopped shaking his hand. "I'd give you an autograph, but I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"To where?"

"Heartland Academy." Yuma answered.

"Did you say 'Heartland Academy'? That's where I'm about to enroll." Derek replied.

"Nice! If we hurry, we can get you started right away." Yuma suggested as he began to run towards the academy.

"Thanks Yuma. Lead the way." Derek replied as he ran to the school full speed with Yuma.

* * *

><p>Yuma and Derek ran their way across dozens of streets and sidewalks towards Heartland Academy, where the latter is about to enroll. They have tripped their feet a few times, but they managed to shake it off. It was at the halfway point a large, burly boy with black and dark green pointed hair under a red cap worn backwards came across them riding on his skateboard. He wore a school shirt that is the same design as Yuma's, but it shows his large stomach and blue pants strapped with black suspenders studded with metal orbs.<p>

"C'mon! You better watch where you're going, Bronk." Yuma said with anger.

"Sorry about that, Yuma. Who's the new guy?" Bronk said.

"Bronk, this is Derek North. He came here to enroll in the school." Yuma explained.

"It's nice to meet a fellow duelist. My name's Bronk Stone." Bronk said, introducing himself.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to get going. We're going to be late!" Yuma exclaimed, running in place as if he were in a hurry.

"Oh, man. I guess you're right. We better get going!" Bronk replied as he took off on his skateboard with Yuma and Derek right behind him. After about 10 more minutes of running, they made it to their destination.

"Well, we're here. Welcome to Heartland Academy." Yuma said after catching his breath.

"Whoa. This place is massive." Derek said as he looked at the academy.

* * *

><p>After Bronk went inside, Yuma gave Derek the tour of the school, which began at the schoolyard, where many of the students duel during recess. The tour went on for about fifteen minutes and they stopped at the classroom.<p>

"…And this is just one of the many classrooms we come in to learn about the basics and history of dueling." Yuma said as he finished the tour at his class. There were a variety of students inside, which included newcomers and veterans. When the two came in, a man with brown hair that matches his suit, which covered a pink shirt walked into view.

"Ah, Yuma Tsukumo. You're almost ten minutes late. What kept you busy and who is that gentleman with you?" the man asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Kay. I was showing my friend Derek North around the school." Yuma replied as Derek walked up to Mr. Kay with him.

"So you must be Derek North. A privilege to meet a new face." Mr. Kay said as he held out his hand, offering a handshake. Derek didn't hesitate to accept the handshake. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, Mr. North?" Derek then turns to face the class and spoke with energy and vigor.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Derek North. I had just arrived from New Domino City to meet new people and face new challenges, so if anyone here is skilled at dueling, don't hesitate to challenge me." Derek said as he spoke clear enough for everyone to hear. All of the other students applaud to the spirited new student. "Excuse me, Mr. Kay?"

"What is it, Derek?" Mr. Kay asked.

"Would it be okay if I dueled one of the students to see if I remember how to duel?" Derek asked.

"Sure thing. And since you are a new student, I'll let you choose the opponent." Mr. Kay answered.

"I already know who I want to challenge." Derek said with a proud grin as he raised his left index finger and points it right at Yuma. "I choose to face… you, Yuma!"

"Your first day here and you want to face him in a duel?" Mr. Kay questioned Derek's decision to duel Yuma.

"Of course. I would like to test my skill against a champion like Yuma."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Mr. Kay agreed to his request.

"All right!" Yuma cheered as he stepped back a few feet.

"Let's see what you can handle, Yuma." Derek taunted with a friendly grin.

"Okay, but I must warn you: when it comes to a duel, I give it all I've got! Duel Disk, go!" Yuma shouted as he mounted a red Heartland-model Duel Disk on his left wrist. Derek does the same with a white and silver Duel Disk with platinum panels.

"Duel Gazer, let's roll!" Yuma yells as he puts on a white and yellow Duel Gazer with a green lens over his left eye. Derek mirrors his moves with a navy blue Duel Gazer styled like a Dragon Ball Z scouter with a green lens.

"Augmented Reality vision link established." A female AI announced as the AR field enveloped the classroom.

"Let's duel!" The two duelists shouted, drawing five cards from their respective decks.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*The Great Fox slows to a stop above the Gateway Arch. Charizard and Silver fly out of the ship's launch bay, the latter carrying Ike, Robin, Shulk, and Lana with his psychokinesis while Kung Lao and Little Mac ride on the former's back.*<strong>

**Silver: We're here.**

***A solo Arwing flies out with Lucario on the right wing and lands under the structure below. Kabal and I exit the craft while Lucario gets off the wing.***

**Kung Lao: So, this is St. Louis. Doesn't feel like the kind of city that you'd expect.**

**Me: At least it's better than New York. Robin, where do you think Mavado is hiding?**

**Robin: He's in a performing arts center a few miles east of here.**

**Shulk: Performing arts center?**

**Lana: It's where people go to watch live performances.**

**Me: And the Peabody Opera House here is a good example.**

**Kabal: Exactly. Let's get those Emeralds back.**

**Me: Good idea. Let's move! You readers leave a review if you choose and happy holidays.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Yuma, Shark, Kite, Rio, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, Cathy and Derek are on their way to meet me in the main hall***

**Cathy: I wonder why Archer summoned us.**

**Kite: Beats me.**

**Shark: I hope he doesn't waste our time.**

**Rio: Lighten up, Reginald. I'm sure Archer has a reasonable explanation.**

**Yuma: Well, the best thing to do is find out.**

**Derek: I agree.**

***They come in the main hall and see me with three other boys. The first was tall wearing a type of puzzle-like charm with a chain around his neck. The second wore an unbuttoned red jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans. The third had a yellow criminal marker under his left eye and looked like he was the tallest of the three. They each wore a Duel Disk on their left wrists***

**Yuma: Whoa. Who are these people?**

**Me: Oh, guys, I'm glad you're here. Everyone, this is Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. You, Yuma, along with these three, are known as the Legendary Duelists.**

**Kite: Legendary Duelists?**

**Me: That's right. No tournament can be complete without the four strongest Duelists in Duel Monsters history. **

**Yuma: Awesome! I can't wait to duel one of you soon.**

**Jaden: Well, since we're already here, how about all four of us duel at once?**

**Me: That's a great idea, Jaden. I'll set everything up in the arena. And while I do that, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Duelist<p>

Chapter 2: Rising Evil, Part 1

Deep within the black rifts of a mysterious world, a figure is seen sitting on his throne in the highest point of a tower. He appears to have charcoal black skin with crimson red eyes. The armor he wears consists of a helmet with red details and what looked like two curved horns, a full-body dark purple suit made of dark crystals with a single silver spike on the shoulder guards and diamond-shaped rubies on the chest plate, gauntlets, and knee pads. He sees four viewing crystals showing images of the four time eras of Duel Monsters. The first showed Battle City, the second showed Duel Academy, the third showed New Domino City, and the last one showed Heartland City. With a motion of his hand, the images changed to four different people. They were the four Legendary Duelists, Yuma Tsukumo being one of them.

The image on the far left showed a boy with purple eyes and black hair pointed in seven spikes with magenta rims along the edges along with long blond, crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, three of which jut upward. His attire was a dark blue jacket over a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, a closed buckled collar, and heeled boots. He also wore a gold upside-down pyramid charm with an eye on the front attached to a chain worn around his neck and a Battle City-issued Duel Disk on his left wrist. His name is Yugi Muto, known as the King of Games.

The second image displayed another boy, slightly taller than Yugi with brown hair with a lighter shade at the top and brown eyes. His attire was a red unbuttoned shirt over a black shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes with black soles. On his left wrist was a Duel Academy-issued Duel Disk. His name is Jaden Yuki, the best freshman Duelist in Duel Academy and the reincarnation of the infamous Supreme King.

Finally, the third image revealed a man around 19 years old with tan skin, black hair with gold highlights with the upper layer jutting upward and the lower arching down, and royal blue eyes. His attire was a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, brown gloves just below his elbows with amber gems on them, black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters underneath the jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots, but the most revealing part of this individual was the jagged, yellow criminal mark starting from under the left eye and running down the left half of his face. His left wrist mounted a modified version of the Battle City Duel Disk. This was Yusei Fudo, the Shooting Star of Satellite.

Each of the four images displayed these four duelists doing what they did to protect what they loved with the cards they used. It was their cards, skill, and willpower that helped them defeated their enemies. The dark-armored figure groans in disappointment.

"Curse those Legendary Duelists! Even on the brink of defeat, they always win, but no more." The figure said angrily as the four crystals split into smaller crystals and glowed with a lot of dark energy and they fired thin beams of purple light into the depths of the dark realm. Four separate portals opened below and the figure starts laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p>The Duel between World Duel Carnival champion Yuma Tsukumo and new arrival Derek North has begun. Yuma stood on one end while Derek stood on the other. They each had on their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers.<p>

"Let's Duel!" Both Duelists shouted, signaling the start of the Duel.

**Yuma Tsukumo: 4000**

**Vs.**

**Derek North: 4000**

"I'm the one who challenged you, but I'll be fair and give you the first move, Yuma." Derek told his opponent.

"Why, thanks. I draw!" Yuma thanked as he drew a card from his deck and took a look at it. Yuma lets out a small grin. "I'll start things off by summoning Zubaba Knight!" He slapped the aforementioned card on his Disk and what materialized was the EARTH-Attribute Warrior monster sporting gold armor on his chest, wrists, thighs, legs, and helmet with the latter hiding his face with a red top and orange lightning bolts sprouting from the back. The warrior also wore thick-padded clothing, a big red cape and wielded two zigzag blades with an orange symbol at the hilt with a Z-symbol. He crossed his blades, ready for battle.

**Zubaba Knight: Lv. 3/EARTH/Warrior/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900**

"1600 Attack points. Nice move." Derek complimented.

"That's just the beginning. I'll place two face-downs and finish my turn there." Yuma said as he placed two cards in his Disk, materializing in front of him facedown.

"Way to think on your feet summoning a monster that strong." Derek said.

"Aw, Derek…" Yuma said, blushing with embarrassment.

"But playtime is over. I draw." Derek said, drawing his card. "I'll start off by activating the Field Spell Temple of the Six!" The entire classroom began to transform into a Japanese-style temple illuminated by a setting sun. The temple's gate sported a glowing crest.

"Whoa. This temple is amazing." Yuma complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho in Attack Mode." Derek said as he placed the card on his Disk. A female warrior with long black hair in red samurai armor materialized in front of Derek. Her face was obstructed with a red mask and she wielded two swords curved to resemble crescent moons.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho: Lv. 3/FIRE/Warrior/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000**

"So you're a Samurai Duelist. Interesting, but your monster's strength is equal to that of mine." Yuma deduced.

"It is true that your knight's Attack Points and Mizuho's are the same, but watch what happens when I played her." Derek said as the crest on the gate began to glow with bright blue light. Zubaba Knight glowed with the same light and felt some energy leave him.

**Zubaba Knight: ATK: 1600→1500**

"How did my monster get weaker?" Yuma questioned when he saw his knight kneel in exhaustion.

"You forgot about the effect of my Temple of the Six. Each time I summon a Samurai, the crest on the gate begins to glow and your monsters lose a hundred Attack Points each time it glows." Derek explained.

"So the more Samurais you summon, the weaker my monsters become?" Yuma asked, realizing the Field Spell's effect.

"Right. And your monster is weak enough for her to destroy. Mizuho, attack Zubaba Knight with Sun Saber Strike!" Derek commanded. Mizuho took her blades and slashed the caped knight, which exploded in a flurry of yellow pixels.

**Yuma Tsukumo: 4000→3900**

"Not bad, for a new Duelist." Yuma complimented.

"Please. The Duel's just getting started. I'll place a card face-down and finish my turn there." Derek said and a face-down card materialized in front of him.

"_Okay. Right now, he's got one Samurai monster and a face-down. As long as he has that Field Spell in play, all my monsters get weaker each time he plays a Samurai. I need to get rid of it somehow._" Yuma thought in his head.

"What's the matter, Yuma? Can't seem to make a move?" Derek taunted.

"What?! Of course I can. And I won't give up, even if you try to make me. My turn, I draw!" Yuma shouted, drawing a card. He grins when he sees what card he drew.

"I shall summon Gagaga Magician!" Yuma slapped the card on his Disk and out from the materialized card came a white-haired Spellcaster garbed in black modern clothing underneath a black-with-orange borderline tunic with a golden plate on his waist, etched with eight dots connected by the points of two diamonds held in a chain making its way around his shoulders and body all the way down to his right leg. He also sported copper plating on his shoulders, right knee, and left leg and jutting up from behind his concealed head, a pointed cap, mask, and a crimson scarf shrouding his face. Bandages were wrapped around the Spellcaster's hands as he stared Mizuho down.

**Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4/DARK/Spellcaster/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000**

"Now to teach you a lesson." Yuma said proudly.

"Don't forget about my Temple's effect. Your monster loses 100 Attack Points." Derek reminded as the magician felt a surge of energy leave him.

**Gagaga Magician: ATK: 1500→1400**

"Relax. I haven't. That's why I'm powering him up with the Spell Card Wonder Wand." Yuma said as a small scepter with a wood shaft with a metal face on it and a green orb mounted on top appeared. The magician's aura glowed green as he took the scepter, increasing his strength.

**Gagaga Magician: ATK: 1400→1900**

"Uh-oh!" Derek said in fear.

"Go, Gagaga Magician! Strike down Mizuho." Yuma commanded. The magician did so and fired a green energy blast. Mizuho was struck and exploded in a flurry of pixels.

**Derek North: 4000→3700**

"So you managed to defeat one Samurai. Big deal. I still have plenty more waiting to strike." Derek chided.

"Bring it on, Derek! The stronger the monsters, the better the challenge." Yuma called out to Derek with a determined grin. Derek grinned back, igniting the fire within him.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*After the four-way duel, I called everyone outside. Behind me were the newly designed Duel Runners, covered by tarps*<strong>

**Me: Thank you all for coming.**

**Vargas: What's this all about?**

**Me: I'm glad you asked me that, Vargas. A couple of days ago, my friend Derek designed these Duel Runners for my story. For the Duelists who aren't experienced with riding a Duel Runner or competing in a Turbo Duel, Yusei, Jack, and Crow will show you the ropes.**

**Jaden: Okay, but what are those behind you?**

**Me: Why, your own Duel Runners of course.**

***I unveil the Duel Runners and everyone gasps at the sight of them.***

**Yuma: Amazing!**

**Jaden: This is the coolest gift ever!**

**Yugi: You didn't have to do this for us, Derek.**

**Derek: Oh, but I did. Consider those Runners my way of welcoming you.**

**Yusei: Well, in that case, we'll meet you at the track for your first lesson on Turbo Duels.**

**Me: You do that. I'm just about to get some fine tuning on a chapter or two. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I wake up to the sound of laser fire and clashing metal. I burst out of my workshop to find Falco, Silver, Mason and Cobalt hold back a few crystallized dragons***

**Me: What's going on here?!**

**Silver: Someone sent these things to attack us.**

**Me: Why?**

**Cobalt: I have no clue, but they were after something.**

**Falco: Or rather, someone!**

**All of us: Sofia!**

**Silver: You guys go and find her. I'll keep these guys busy.**

**Falco: Be careful out there, Silver.**

**Silver: When am I not careful?**

**Me: C'mon! I'll bet if we split up, we can find her faster.**

**Falco: Good idea.**

**Me: Alright, let's move! You readers enjoy this new chapter while we start searching.**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Duelist<p>

Chapter 3: Rising Evil, Part 2

(Astral World)

In the center of a luminous world that resembles a galaxy with dusts of light floating up from the ground to the sky stood the tallest tower in Astral World. One of its well-known envoys, named after his home, floated atop the balcony of the tower. This envoy, Astral, had a transparent blue body with green markings and blue gems all over. His blue hair curls up in a Mohawk and he has pointed ears pierced by dangling earrings. His eyes are heterochromic, the left being a luminous gold color and the right a clear white color. He sports his stoic expression and stared into the distance in view of the Human World. He continued his momentary silence until he sensed a surge of energy skyrocket in an unknown location.

"_This energy… It feels… strange, but also powerful_." Astral confirmed.

"Did you sense it as well, Astral?" A stoic voice asked. Astral turned around to see a teal-skinned humanoid with teal and beige heterochromic eyes and long flowing blond hair. He's wearing gold plated sleeveless armor with large sapphires at the pauldrons and faulds and on the back is a large white cape. The half-helmet he wears is crowned with three sapphire-covered tips.

"_Eliphas. I sensed a powerful energy, and it's more dangerous than Don Thousand and the Barian Emperors combined_." Astral confirmed.

"Perhaps it's a whole new threat. And I sense it may affect the Legendary Duelists themselves." Eliphas agreed.

"_Legendary Duelists?_" Astral asked.

"Yes. And I have a feeling your friend from the Human World, Yuma, is among one of them." Eliphas answered.

"_He's what?!_" Astral asked in total shock.

"That's right. Yuma Tsukumo is one of the Legendary Duelists." Eliphas said with a solemn expression.

"_I must warn him what is about to happen immediately_." Astral said.

"Then that is your new mission: go to the Human World, find Yuma Tsukumo and warn him about the oncoming danger ahead. The Numbers will guide you." Eliphas told Astral his new mission. "Until the crisis is averted, you shall remain with him. I shall watch over Astral World until you return."

"_I will not fail you, Eliphas." _Astral said with determination as he took off into the dark blue skies of Astral World. He flew past the luminous blue planets that surrounded the center and into the portal that connected the Overlay Network.

* * *

><p>(Heartland City)<p>

The duel between Derek and Yuma continued on. Yuma has a 200 Life Point lead over Derek. His field contained Gagaga Magician powered up by Wonder Wand and two face-down cards. Derek's Monster Zones are empty, but he has the Field Spell, Temple of the Six, and one face-down card. It is currently Yuma's turn.

**Yuma Tsukumo: 3900**

**Derek North: 3700**

"You sure got some nerve taking down Mizuho like that." Derek said.

"I'm just getting started. I'll place one more card face-down and end my turn." Yuma said, placing a card in his Duel Disk. That card materialized in front of him, beside the face-up Wonder Wand.

"You may have started this duel, but I'll be the one to finish it. I draw!" Derek said, drawing his card. "Hmm… Yuma, they say a card has its strengths as well as its weaknesses. My Samurais' strength comes from their teamwork. I summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki in Attack Mode!" Derek slapped the card on his Duel Disk and from the card came a man garbed in orange and black clothing under a set of bronze armor with gold highlights. He wielded four swords, two of which held by a pair of bionic arms on his back. He swung the blades, ready for battle.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki: Lv. 3/WIND/Warrior/ATK: 200/DEF: 2000**

"Why summon a monster with only 200 Attack Points? You must be insane to play something like that." Yuma told his opponent. Derek simply chuckled at that.

"Apparently, you don't know how my Samurai monsters work. Like I said, their strength comes from their teamwork. I activate Kageki's Special Ability! After I summon him to the field, I can call forth another Samurai from my hand, as long as its Level is 4 or below." Derek explained as the same crest from the temple's door appeared on the ground beside the cybernetic samurai.

"This is bad." Yuma cringed in surprise.

"Answer the call to arms, Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi!" Derek called out. Appearing from the prone crest was a masked samurai in leaf green armor with gold highlights and blue clothing underneath. In his hand was a steel blade with an orange edge. He swung the blade and assumed a battle stance.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi: Lv. 4/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK: 1700/DEF: 700**

"Two Samurais in one turn?! I'm in trouble." Yuma said with fear.

"And let's not forget about my Temple of the Six. I played two Samurai monsters, so the crest glows twice. Your monsters lose 100 Attack Points each time it glows and since it glowed three times since I played it, your monsters lose a total of 300 Attack Points." Derek explained as more energy left Gagaga Magician.

**Gagaga Magician: ATK: 1900→1700**

"My magician!" Yuma called out to the weakened magician.

"I'm not finished yet. Since I have at least one Samurai monster, I get to call out Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan!" Derek shouted as he placed the card on his Disk. Another warrior with long black hair garbed in all-black clothing under grey armor with yellow highlights, a chain attached to the scabbard on his waist, and a helmet shaped to resemble a stinger. He unsheathed the sword, swung it a few times, and assumed a battle stance.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan: Lv. 4/EARTH/Warrior/ATK: 1800/DEF: 500**

"Another one?!" Yuma questioned.

"That's right. And thanks to my Field Spell, not only does your monster lose 100 more Attack points, Kizan gets an extra 300 Attack and Defense Points since Kageki and Enishi are in play as well." Derek explained as Kizan's aura glowed with a brilliant white light, increasing his strength while more of the magician's strength left due to the glowing crest.

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan: ATK: 1800→2100/DEF: 500→800**

**Gagaga Magician: ATK: 1700→1600**

"_Whoa! Now that's what I call gathering an army. No matter. He has to get past my Trap Cards if he's to strike down my Life Points._" Yuma thought in his head._ "First, there's Battle Break. This card will wipe out one of his monsters and put an end to the battle. Then, there's Gagagashield. With this, my monster will be safe from up to two attacks. And if those two don't work, there's always my Mirror Mail, which will increase my Magician's Attack Points 'til they're the same with his. All I need to do is draw him into an attack."_

"What are you waiting for, Derek? Aren't you going to attack me?" Yuma taunted.

"Oh, I will attack." Derek answered. Yuma smirked hearing that, but it quickly went away when he saw what Derek had in his hand. "But not before I play the Spell Card Six Strike – Triple Impact!"

"What?!" Yuma cried when he saw the card.

"When I have at least 3 Samurai monsters on my field, I can clear yours of one of three options. Option #1: all of your face-up monsters, Option #2: all of your face-up Spell and Trap cards, or Option #3: All of your face-down Spell and Trap cards." Derek explained to him and began to think.

"_I hope he doesn't pick option #3._" Yuma thought.

"Decisions, decisions. What a tough choice to make." Derek said out loud. He then saw the three face-down cards Yuma has. "Guess I'll pick option #3, then."

"Oh no!" Yuma shouted as the card generated a blast of wind, blowing away and destroying all of Yuma's face-down cards. "My defenses!"

"And with those out of the way, Enishi, attack Yuma's Gagaga Magician with Steel Sun Slash!" Derek commanded. Enishi ran top speed towards the weakened mage with his sword and slashed him through the torso, destroying him in a flurry of pixels. Yuma withstood the shock.

**Yuma Tsukumo: 3900→3800**

"Next, Kizan will attack you directly. Silver Moon Blade!" Derek continued as Kizan ran to Yuma and slashed him in the chest. Yuma was blown back.

**Yuma Tsukumo: 3800→1700**

"Now, Kageki will finish this." Derek finished as Kageki ran to Yuma.

"Not today! Since you attacked me directly, I get to summon from my hand Gagaga Gardna." Yuma retorted as a crimson-haired man wearing metal headgear with goggles, a black biker coat with black overalls with red straps, a green shirt with intersecting lines all over the lower area and black boots with orange lines and yellow ankle braces with seven orbs on each. Concealing his face was an orange scarf and in his hand was a large black shield with yellow arrows, a red outline and a small crest on it.

**Gagaga Gardna: Lv. 4/EARTH/Warrior/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000**

"How on earth did you get that card on your field?" Derek asked in total surprise at the sight of the monster.

"Simple. Since you attacked me directly I get to call him out to the field in Defense Mode. Your Field Spell only affect the monster's Attack Points, but not it's Defense Points." Yuma explained. Derek growled irritated.

**Gagaga Gardna: ATK: 1500→1100**

"Kageki, halt your attack!" Derek commanded. Kageki's swords stop short of the scarfed Warrior's shield.

"Once I get the card I need, you're going down." Yuma said.

"I like to see you try." Derek retorted.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*Falco, Mason, Cobalt and I regroup in the main hall*<strong>

**Me: Any luck?**

**Falco: She wasn't in the garden or the art gallery.**

**Mason: Alma and Scorpion said they're not in the training room, but they said they'll help out with the search.**

**Cobalt: She's not in her room. The only place we haven't looked is the observatory.**

***We hear a cry for help two floors up.***

**Falco: I've got a good feeling who was screaming.**

***we make our way to the Observatory and see Rosalina, Sub-Zero, Link, Reed, Selena, and Lucca on the ground defeated and Sofia in a steel cage***

**Mason: Sofia!**

**Sofia: Someone get me out!**

***We try to approach the cage but an energy blast stops us short***

**?: Not another step.**

***We turn to the right and notice a dragon-like creature with purple scales and glowing eyes. Riding him was Master Xehanort***

**Mason: Xehanort!**

**Xehanort: Surprised to see me, Keyblade wielder?**

**Falco: What is that thing you're riding?**

**Xehanort: I'm surprised you haven't met Ridley. But I have important matters, so I'll just be taking my leave. *snaps fingers***

***Ridley picks up the cage with Sofia inside and flies away***

**Sofia: Help!**

**Cobalt: No!**

**Falco: He won't get far. Let's go after him.**

**Me: You guys go on ahead. I'll tend to their wounds. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Pit, Blaze, Daisy, and Kenny are walking down the main hall when they hear Duke Devlin and Knuckles arguing in my workshop.***

**Knuckles: I told you before, Duke. He left me in charge of writing the chapter.**

**Duke: Listen, Knuckles. I created a dice game with Duel Monsters schematics, so writing a simple chapter? That's just child's play.**

**Blaze: *walks in with the others* What's going on here?!**

**Duke: Knuckles here said that before he left on the rescue mission, Archer left him in charge of writing the next chapter.**

**Knuckles: That's what I'm saying, dice for brains.**

**Duke: You want a piece of me, you walking pincushion? *cracks knuckles***

**Knuckles: Bring it on! *pounds his fists***

**Daisy: *gets in-between them* You two stop it now! If Archer wanted someone to write his chapters for him while he's gone, then there's no reason to argue about who it is. Have I made myself clear?!**

**Duke and Knuckles: Yes ma'am.**

**Daisy: Good. If you two can't handle writing something simple, I'll do it. *gets on the computer and starts typing***

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Duelist<p>

Chapter 4: Rising Evil, Part 3

Derek and Yuma's duel continued on. Yuma has saved himself from defeat with Gagaga Gardna. Derek has a huge advantage with three Samurais, his Field Spell, and a face-down.

**Derek North: 3700**

**Yuma Tsukumo: 1700**

"Your Gardna may have saved you, but I'm in control. I'll finish my move by Overlaying Level 4 Enishi and Kizan." Derek said as two of the Samurai transformed into a yellow orb and an orange orb respectively and shot into the air. A swirling purple vortex appeared below. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien!" Rising from the portal, came a Warrior with long, crimson hair tied in a ponytail with bangs framing his face and half of his face concealed by a red-and-silver face mask clad in red armor with silver details under a purple coat with orange lapels and black pants. Strapped to his waist was a pair of twin swords and two orange orbs orbit around him.

**Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien: Rank 4/EARTH/Warrior/ATK: 2500/DEF: 400**

"Oh great, you got another one." Yuma complained.

"Not only that, your Gardna loses another 100 points, thanks to my Temple of the Six." Derek added as the crest siphoned more of the scarfed Warrior's energy.

**Gagaga Gardna: ATK: 1100→1000**

"Yeah, yeah, you told me that about a hundred times." Yuma said irritatingly.

"I figured you would remember that." Derek countered. "I end my turn."

"Very well. It's my move now." Yuma said as he placed his two fingers and thumb on his card. "_C'mon, Deck. Don't fail me now._" But before he got the chance to draw the card, he heard a voice that's familiar to him.

"_Yuma!_"

"Huh?"

Yuma's Golden Key began to glow brightly, blinding both him and Derek. Derek was forced to shield his eyes and when the light faded away, he noticed Astral appearing beside Yuma.

"Astral!" Yuma said in surprise, seeing his old friend again.

"Astral?" Derek asked, noticing the entity beside him.

"_You there, you can see me?"_ Astral asked, facing Derek.

"It's a pretty long story." Derek answered.

"_I shall hear it later._" Astral said before facing Yuma again. "_Yuma, you have to stop this Duel. You and the Legendary Duelists are in grave danger._"

"Legendary who?" Yuma asked in confusion.

"_In every timeline, there is a duelist powerful and courageous enough to save their realm from imminent destruction._" Astral explained. "_There are many duelists that have saved their world and you are among those duelists._"

"Me? A Legendary Duelist?" Yuma questioned. Astral nodded solemnly. "But how is that possible?"

"_I sensed a great evil approaching and Eliphas has sent me to warn you of that danger_." Astral explained.

"I get what you're saying, Astral, but I can't stop here." Yuma said with dignity. "I've gone too far just to give up. And I will win." He places his fingers and thumb on his card. "It's my turn. I draw!" He draws his card and smiles when he looks at it.

"I take it you drew a good card." Derek assumed.

"You'll see my best card yet. I summon Ganbara Knight in Attack Mode." Yuma countered as he placed the card on his Duel Disk. A Warrior clad in crimson armor over a gray body suit and a crimson-and-silver helmet with orange lightning bolts prodding from the sides. He's armed with a pair of shields with a yellow border and a light pale green color, marked with a darker green resembling an "H" and a single silver spike on both shields.

**Ganbara Knight: Lv. 4/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK: 0/DEF: 1800**

Derek sees the card appear beside the scarfed warrior and laughs uproariously. "You've got to be joking. You played a monster with no Attack Points in Attack Mode? And you called me crazy for summoning Kageki." Derek taunted before stopping his laugh riot.

"Be careful what you say, Derek. Appearances can be deceiving." Yuma countered. "Especially when I can Overlay Level 4 Ganbara Knight and Gagaga Gardna." The two Warriors transformed into a yellow orb and an orange orb respectively and shot into the air in a helix formation.

"_What are you doing, Yuma?_" Astral asked, puzzled. The same swirling portal appeared again.

"I'm about to win this duel." Yuma answered with a courageous smile as the two lights flew into the portal. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" A red "39" formed and out of the portal came a construct that resembled a spear wrapped in a gold spiral, covered by metallic white wings, held by a yellow frame with a glowing blue orb in the center.

"What is that thing?!" Derek asked in total surprise as the construct unfurled itself into a white-clothed muscular Warrior with yellow armor and a light green jewel on the chest area. Twin swords were sheathed in yellow-and-black scabbards. The left shoulder plate was marked with a red "39" and he was armed with metallic white wings. Two yellow orbs orbit around Utopia.

**Number 39: Utopia: Rank 4/LIGHT/Warrior/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"I've never seen a monster like that!" Derek said, awestruck at the sight of Utopia.

"Surprised. Well, take a good look because it will be the monster that will take you down." Yuma said.

"But don't forget: my Field Spell drain's your monster's strength." Derek reminded as the crest on the temple door drained Utopia's power.

**Number 39: Utopia: ATK: 2500→2000**

"Whatever. It's still strong enough to take down your monster. Go, Utopia! Attack Kageki with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia took one of his swords and the scabbard disappears into dust as the Warrior raised the sword high in the air. The attack connected and Kageki explodes in a flurry of pixels.

**Derek North: 3700→3400**

"Aw, Kageki." Derek cried.

"I end my turn, Derek. Let's see what you can do." Yuma said with a grin.

"Fine. I draw." Derek said, drawing his card. He sees that the card he drew is a Double-Edged Sword Technique card. "I'll start my turn by having Samurai Shadow attack Utopia. Twin Shadow Sword Strike!" The samurai took both blades holstered at his waist and unsheathes them. He swings his swords at Utopia. The attack was blocked, but the resulting shockwave pushed Yuma back.

**Yuma Tsukumo: 1700→1200**

"I don't get it. My Samurai is stronger, but your Utopia is still standing. How is that possible?" Derek questioned.

"Don't you understand, Derek? Only Numbers can destroy other Numbers." Yuma explained to him.

"Drat! I guess I'll end my turn." Derek sneered.

"Very well. All I need is the right card to take down your monster. I draw!" Yuma said, drawing his card. He grins upon seeing the card. "I activate the spell Xyz Treasure! For every Xyz monster in play, I get to draw one card. I count two, so I get to draw two extra cards." He draws his two cards, which were, in that order, Double Tension and Double or Nothing.

"Utopia, attack his Shadow of the Six Samurai!" Yuma commanded as Utopia took his sword and raised it into the air.

"Are you crazy?! My Samurai has more Attack Points." Derek reminded.

"That's why I'm activating Utopia's Special Ability. By using an Overlay Unit, I can put a stop to Utopia's attack." Yuma explained as Utopia's sword vanished.

"Why stop your own attack?" Derek questioned.

"That's a good question. And the answer is in this. I activate the Spell card, Double or Nothing! When my monster's attack is stopped, it doubles Utopia's Attack power and it can attack again." Yuma explained as Utopia' swords glowed brightly, increasing his strength.

**Number 39: Utopia: ATK: 2000→4000**

"So I'm about to take 1500 points of damage. I'll still win this." Derek boasted with a smirk.

"Not quite." Yuma retorted, leaving Derek in shock. "You see, I still have another Spell called Double Tension! This card doubles my monster's attack strength when it makes a second attack." Utopia's swords grow in size and length and glow even brighter in a flurry of stars.

**Number 39: Utopia: ATK: 4000→8000**

"8000 Attack Points?! It can't be stopped!" Derek cried in terror.

"That's right. Go, Utopia! Destroy his Samurai with Rising Sun Supreme Slash!" Yuma commanded. Utopia soared high into the air and brought the swords down on Shien. When the attack connected, Shien exploded, blasting Derek back real far.

**Derek North: 3400→0**

**Winner: Yuma Tsukumo**

The AR field dissipated as Yuma took off his Duel Gazer. Derek simply laid there as Bronk and a girl with emerald green hair with teal bangs curling in a wide arc along the right side of her face tied in a bun on the left with a red ribbon and hazel eyes wearing a schoolgirl uniform with a knee-length pink skirt and a white shirt with a pink collar came down to the front of the classroom.

"Nice combo, Yuma." Bronk complimented.

"Thanks, Bronk." Yuma thanked with a thumbs-up. The three approach Derek.

"I can't believe this. I lost. My first duel and I lost!" Derek complained.

"Hey, no one's perfect, Derek. Believe me; I've had my share of defeats." Yuma reassured. Derek looked up with a smile and Yuma helped him to his feet.

"I thought I would defeat a champion, but I guess I was wrong." Derek said with his smile still on his face.

"You two were awesome." The girl cheered, catching Derek's attention. "You must be Derek. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Tori." Derek blushed when he saw her.

"Uh… heh, pleased to meet you too, Tori." Derek greeted nervously.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but I have a class to teach. So unless you want three days of detention, I suggest you take your seat." Mr. Kay spoke up.

"Yes sir!" All four students complied and took a seat. Derek sat behind Yuma. The class went on, known to the two Duelists that the same figure on his throne saw the duel from the unknown realm in a viewing crystal.

"Let the games begin." The figure said darkly with a menacing smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy: And finished!<strong>

***Everyone looks at what she wrote***

**Duke: Impressive.**

**Pit: You've got quite a talent.**

**Daisy: *giggles* Thanks.**

**Blaze: So, what now?**

**Duke: I hear Archer's birthday is tomorrow. I think we should surprise him with a party when he gets back.**

**Kenny: Great idea, Duke.**

**Duke: Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get everything ready. You readers leave a review if you choose. We'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Yugi, Jaden, Yuma, and Yusei are in the main hall studying their respective decks. I come in with Derek.***

**Jaden: Hey Archer.**

**Yusei: How you've been?**

**Me: Pretty good, Yusei. I was just tuning up Jaden's Duel Runner.**

**Yuma: I can't wait to feel the flow with those Runners.**

***We hear an earsplitting roar from outside***

**Derek: What was that?!**

**Yugi: I have a feeling where that roar came from. Come on!**

***We follow the sound of the roar, only to see that the roar has disappeared.***

**Derek: I don't know what happened, but whatever caused that roar is gone.**

**Jaden: I just hope we don't hear it again.**

**Me: Same here, Jay. Let's head back inside and keep an eye out for it. And while that's happening, you readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Duelist<p>

Chapter 5: Reconnecting

In the depths of the Shadow Realm, the four portals that were opened since the Duel against Yuma and Derek released numerous small orbs of light from each of the portals. The dark portals close and the lights materialized into numerous figures. Of these souls were Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, Dartz, Gozaburo Kaiba, The Big Five, The Light of Destruction in the form of Sartorius, Nightshroud, Titan, Vizor, Aporia split into his three embodiments of Lester, Primo, and Jakob, Z-One, Paradox, Number 96 and Don Thousand.

"Where… are we?" Number 96 questioned.

"That's what I would like to know." Paradox responded. The malevolent Number and the Barian entity turned to Paradox. Yami Marik looked up from behind Paradox.

"It looks like we're all in a part of the Shadow Realm." Yami Marik confirmed.

"What is the Shadow Realm?" Vizor asked.

"It's a dimension of darkness where anyone who loses a Shadow Game loses their minds. It has been this way for over 5000 years." Yami Marik explained.

"I know what the Shadow Realm is. The question is how did we end up here?" Titan asked.

"Because of me, that's why." A voice barked. They turned to the armored figure standing in the center of the room.

"Who are you, creature?" Gansley demanded.

"Straight to the point, I see. Fine, then. My name is Galros. I summoned you here because you all have one thing in common." Galros explained.

"And that is?" Leichter asked.

"You all wish to take down the Legendary Duelists." Galros answered.

"The Legendary Duelists? Who are they?" Johnson asked. Galros responded by showing them the viewing crystals which viewed Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma. The entities gasped at the sight of them.

"These are the Legendary Duelists?!" Nightshroud questioned.

"Yes. I also heard from the Human World that a tournament is about to start in ten days. Which means the Legendary Duelists will be all in one place. I suggest you enter the tournament in secret." Galros suggested. "I am giving you the powers you once wielded so you will have the power to defeat them." He transfers a portion of his power from the ruby on his armor to the villains.

"That's more like it." Dartz complimented, feeling the power of Orichalcos return to him.

"Now, I will send you down there to enter. Do not fail me." Galros commanded as a portal to the Human World opened. All 21 villains crossed the portal, entering the Human World.

* * *

><p>Inside Heartland Tower, a man who resembles a basic evil scientist-like character with pale skin, light purple eyes and blonde hair curled up in a point three stared out into the city from the top floor. He wore a black trench coat with a high collar, a finger-less white glove on his right hand, white pants with a grey belt, black boots and a golden earring on his left ear. After about ten minutes, he hears a voice from his desk.<p>

"Dr. Faker, there's a Mr. Maximillion Pegasus here to see you." The receptionist reported.

"Send him in." Dr. Faker commanded with a calm voice. The door opens behind him and in came another man with long, silver hair reaching down his shoulders with several tendrils covering his left eye. His attire consisted of a red suit under a white shirt with a black polo tie.

"Dr. Faker, I assume." The man said in a dignified manner.

"Yes, that is I." Dr. Faker answered. "You must be Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters and President of Industrial Illusions."

"Correct." Pegasus responded. "Now, what is it that you called me here for?"

"I called you here to suggest the idea of a tournament." Dr. Faker explained. "The rules of this new tournament are simple. I will separate Heartland City into four zones, each of them with its own number of duelists. All duelists will be given an invitation and two Duel Crystals. They will wager up to five Duel Crystals when they duel against one another. They have four days to win 15 Duel Crystals to qualify for the elimination round."

"I see. And how many duelists will be allowed to compete in the elimination round?" Pegasus asked.

"Hmm, judging by the size of the city and the wide popularity of Duel Monsters over the years, I'd say 64 duelists." Dr. Faker answered.

"That's 16 duelists per zone." Pegasus confirmed.

"That's right." Dr. Faker replied. Pegasus chuckled calmly.

"The duelists can't wait for this tournament to begin." Pegasus said with a grin.

"Oh, they will, but I have a feeling you won't let them have all the fun, will you?" Dr. Faker asked as he placed two blue, moon-shaped crystals on the desk in front of Pegasus.

"Are these the Duel Crystals?" Pegasus asked.

"That's right. You will use these to participate in the tournament." Dr. Faker answered. Pegasus smiles upon hearing the news.

"I will be sure to win this new tournament." Pegasus said. "In the meantime, it is a privilege to meet you, Faker." He extends his hand, offering a handshake.

"I am pleased to meet you as well, Maximillion Pegasus." Dr. Faker said, accepting the handshake. "The tournament starts in ten days. I suggest you get ready." Pegasus nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the east of Heartland City, Yuma, Bronk, Tori, and Derek are walking along a bridge. They look out toward the ocean, with waves glistening like a sea of stars.<p>

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, it looks amazing at this time of day, don't you think, Derek?" Yuma asked Derek.

"Uh-huh." Derek answered.

"Say, I've got a question. How is it that you can see Astral?" Yuma asked.

"I guess it has something to do with my wristbands." Derek assumed. Astral appears from Yuma's pendant and analyzes the wristbands. He gasps.

"What is it, Astral?" Yuma asked.

"_I think I figured out how is it that this duelist is able to see me_." Astral explained. "_His wristbands are made of a special energy substance called Astrite._"

"Astrite?" Derek asked.

"_A powerful mass of energy from my home, Astral World_." Astral began. "_Your wristbands were made of the same energy used to make the King's Coins_."

"An ally of mine, Kite Tenjo, told me those coins were made of that energy." Yuma continued. "My father, Kazuma, marked the ruins he visited with them before he went missing. I found seven of those coins during the search for the seven Mythyrian Numbers."

"Mythyrian Numbers? What are those?" Derek asked.

"_Unlike the Number you saw in your Duel against Yuma, those cards are connected to seven different people._" Astral answered.

"And who are these special people?" Derek asked.

"That would be us." A voice answered, before Yuma had the chance to. Derek looked behind them to see seven different people, six boys and a girl.

One of the boys had dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair resembling tentacles hanging down with blue crown-like hair at the front resembling the bottom jaw of an undersea predator. His attire was a black shirt, black pants held by a belt, and a silver ring on his right ring finger. He also wore white shoes with green gems and a dark purple jacket with teal wrists and decorated with green gems.

The boy on his left has pale skin, spiky gray hair, and gray eyes behind a pair of glasses. His attire consists of a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, and a scarf around his neck.

Further down the left was another boy with pale skin, blue eyes and light blond hair with a wing-shaped extension on the left side. Attached to a smaller extension on the same side is a golden earring. Red markings were on his cheeks and above his eyes. He wears a white ling-sleeved shirt and white pants underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, both having wings.

The tallest of the group has a muscular build, tan skin, dark brown eyes and green hair in a spiky Mohawk. He also has a thunderbolt mark on the top-left side of his forehead. He wore a white shirt with a green lining, blue pants with suspenders with a small pair of wings on his back, and black finger-less gloves.

The lone girl has dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. She's wearing a white jacket over a light purple shirt, black stockings, a long white skirt and shoes. She also wears a silver ring on her right pinky finger.

The boy on her right has dark tan skin, green eyes, and brown hair with the same tentacle style as the first boy, but are shorter and with bangs covering his right eye. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a high upturned collar, white pants, brown shoes, a gold rectangle necklace, and three gold rings with different styles.

The last boy has fair skin, bulbous spiked orange hair, and purple eyes with black outlines. He wore a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes and black pants.

"Hey, you guys." Yuma greeted the seven people. Bronk blushed heavily upon seeing the blue-haired girl.

"Uh, Yuma. I don't mean to interrupt or anything but who are these people?" Derek asked.

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is Derek. He came here today to enroll in Heartland Academy." Yuma introduced him to the seven.

"Pleased to meet you, Derek." The first boy spoke up with a humble tone. "To my right is my sister, Rio."

"Hello." Rio greeted.

"The tall, muscular guy with the Mohawk is Girag."

"Hey." Girag greeted.

"The one in the red shirt is Alito."

"What's up?" Alito greeted jokingly.

"The gray-haired guy to my left is Dumon."

"Hello there." Dumon greeted with a nod.

"The blond-haired fellow is Mizar."

"Pleased." Mizar greeted.

"The one with the spiky orange hair is Vector."

"Great to meet you." Vector greeted.

"And I am Reginald, but call me Shark." The first boy, known as Shark, finished.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Derek greeted.

"I heard you dueled against Yuma." Mizar assumed.

"That's right. It's a shame I lost." Derek confirmed.

"Like I said, no one's perfect." Yuma reassured.

"_I apologize for interrupting this conversation, but we have a problem_." Astral spoke up. "_Yuma and the Legendary Duelists are in danger._"

"The Legendary Duelists?" Rio asked.

"I've heard about them. Even when they're staring down defeat, they always find a way to achieve victory." Alito explained.

"_That's right, Alito. And it's safe to assume that they're coming here soon._" Astral said with a stoic look.

"Wait, here?" Yuma asked.

"_Of course__. And we need to be ready for it_." Astral said in a dignified, stoic tone.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yuma and Jaden are analyzing their Duel Runners in the garage. Blaze, Falco and I come in.*<strong>

**Falco: Yuma, Jaden.**

**Jaden: Hey guys.**

**Blaze: Still shaking off what happened with that roar you heard?**

**Yuma: Probably.**

**Jaden: Hey, I just remembered something. I think I know what that roar came from.**

**Falco: Really. What was it?**

**Jaden: I'm not sure. I think we'll have to hear it again so we can figure out what it was.**

**Me: I'll ask Tails and Cyborg if they can use the technology to analyze the roar's frequency.**

**Falco: I hope it works.**

**Me: C'mon, Lombardi. Their technology is almost equal. I'll go tell them to get started right away. You readers leave a review if you choose and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Amber, Silver, Riku, Mitch, and Kenny are talking among one another. I come in with a box of cards***

**Riku: Hey Archer. What's up with those cards?**

**Me: I'm glad you asked, Riku. If you were to become a Monster card from this box, which one would it be?**

**Amber: For me, that would be the Shadow Tamer.**

**Mitch: I'd become Gagaga Magician.**

**Riku: Personally, I would've been Blue Flame Swordsman.**

**Silver: That's easy for me. I'd pick Psychic Commander.**

**Kenny: Hmm, Mataza the Zapper is sort of my style. What's your card?**

**Me: Oh, me? I would become this one.**

***I show them a card known as Number 59: Ultimate Samurai Emperor – Shien***

**Kenny: Cool!**

**Me: Like it? I designed it for Derek's deck.**

**Riku: I'm sure Derek will like it.**

**Me: Speaking of Derek, I'll go see what he's up to. You readers enjoy this new chapter while I go check.**

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh: The Millennium Duelist<p>

Chapter 6: Arrival of the Legendary Duelists, Part 1

A white plane with a single blue stripe lands in the center of a terminal runway. The plane door opens and six people step off of it. The first was a young boy who looks to be between 13 and 15 years old. He has black hair with a magenta rim styled in five large spikes and two smaller ones and his fringe is composed of long blond, pointy, crooked locks. He wears a blue uniform under a black shirt with a closed buckled collar, a black belt with a Deck box strapped to it and black shoes. Around his neck is a gold, upside-down pyramid-shaped charm with an Eye of Wdjat on it attached to a chain and a familiar-looking Duel Disk is mounted on his left wrist. This is the holder of the title King of Games, Yugi Muto.

The second was a 16-year-old boy with dirty blond hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue denim jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Around his neck was a silver rectangle necklace. His name was Joey Wheeler, who used to bully Yugi around until he saved him and his other friend, Tristan Taylor, from getting beaten up.

Tristan, who was the third to leave the plane, had dark brown hair arranged in a single spike pointing up and outward. His attire composed of a long brown coat over a white shirt and blue jeans. Like Joey, he bullied Yugi until he was saved from a beating.

The fourth to step out was a 16-year-old girl with dark brown hair reaching down to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a yellow tube-top with black borders at the sleeveless holes, a black collar and red shorts, held at her waist with a black belt. Two golden bracelets on her wrist and brown knee-high platform boots complete her outfit. Her name is Tea Gardner, another of Yugi's friends.

The fifth to get off was another girl with flowing auburn hair and dull greenish brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt, light blue shorts, and long white socks with blue sneakers. This is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's younger sister.

The last person stepping off was a 16-year-old boy with black hair with long, pointed bangs held up by a red headband with black diamonds, a small portion of it in a ponytail and another in-between his green eyes, a black mark seen below the left eye. He wears a red vest over a black sleeveless shirt with blue jeans, gold bands on both of his arms, an anchor-like necklace, brown wristbands and a six-sided dice earring on his left ear. His name is Duke Devlin, owner of a rival game shop in Japan and inventor of the Dungeon Dice Monsters game. They look around the runway and see Heartland Tower from far away.

"We made it, guys. Welcome to Heartland City!" Joey shouted with a Brooklyn accent.

"Couldn't help screaming it to the entire city, huh Joey?" Tristan asked in a taunting manner.

"Lay off, Tristan. I couldn't help it." Joey replied with a grin.

"Yeah, especially since you and Yugi got invited to the biggest Duel Monsters tournament in history." Tea added.

"I know, but don't you find it strange?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly how strange, Yugi?" Duke asked.

"Joey and I got our invitations from an anonymous source." Yugi answered with a doubtful look. "I've got a pretty bad feeling about this."

"Don't sweat it, Yug. I don't care who sent it, the important thing is we get to compete." Joey brushed it off. "I feel like we haven't been in a competition this big since Battle City."

"Speaking of Battle City, weren't you knocked unconscious during your match against that Marik creep in the Finals?" Tristan reminded, angering Joey.

"At least I wasn't the one who got turned into a robot monkey just to save my best friend's sister from losing a duel!" Joey retorted with an angered expression, reminding Tristan what happened to him in Noah's virtual world.

"Is that so?!" Tristan questioned, grabbing Joey and putting him in a headlock.

"Joey, Tristan, stop it." Serenity spoke up with her beautiful, calming voice. The two immediately stop as Tristan let Joey go.

"Sorry, sis." Joey apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess some things never change, huh?" Tristan asked with a slight blush on his face.

"I suppose. Now c'mon. I'll bet the others made it." Yugi said as the six entered the terminal. They make their way to the first floor and notice two familiar faces. The first was an elderly man with a grey-colored hairstyle similar to Yugi's under an orange bandana. He wore only a white shirt and dark green overalls. His name is Solomon Muto, Yugi Muto's grandfather.

The other was a 10-year-old girl who has blond hair tied in pigtails, pale skin, and cerulean eyes. She wore a light blue top over a grey T-shirt, a short blue skirt and thigh-high socks with grey shoes. Her name is Rebecca Hawkins, granddaughter of archaeologist Arthur Hawkins and the Duel Monsters Intercontinental Champion. Yugi sees them near the entrance.

"Yugi, guys, over here!" Rebecca called out, waving to them.

"Grandpa! Rebecca!" Yugi greeted as the gang reconnected on their way out of the terminal. They walk their way into the city and take in the sights.

"So Yugi, what do you think how this tournament's going to go down?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know. I mean, whenever we enter a new tournament, there's always someone waiting in the shadows, eliminating innocent souls one by one." Yugi answered with a somber expression.

"C'mon, Yug. We've had a lot of trouble with people like Pegasus, Marik, Noah and Dartz. Whatever comes our way, we'll be ready." Joey reminded. Yugi sighs with a smile.

"You're right, Joey. I'm sure things will be great this time." Yugi said with an expression that brightens anyone's spirits whenever someone is down in the dumps. Tea suddenly noticed a figure on top of a water tower.

"Hey, look! There's someone on top of that tower." Tea warned. The figure jumped down from the tower and landed in front of them.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, pal?!" Joey demanded.

"Are you Yugi Muto, the King of Games?" The lone figure asked the young boy.

"Why, yes. I am. Why'd you ask?" Yugi asked.

"I knew it." The figure simply said as he stepped into the daylight, revealing him to have blue hair styled in an upward fashion, fair skin and lime green eyes. He wore a red mask, a white spandex body suit with matching boots with different shades of blue and yellow trimming, a golden brown-stripe belt with a holster that contained a retractable whip, a blue cape and dangling blue earrings.

"What's with the suit you're wearing?" Duke asked. Then, something sparked in Tea's eyes.

"Wait a minute. I think we know you from somewhere." Tea said. The masked figure let out a chuckled and looked up towards Yugi with stoic expression.

"That's because you're face-to-face with the hero of time and space. I am known as The Sparrow." The Sparrow introduced himself. "And I came here seeking you, King of Games, so that I may Duel you."

"A Duel against me? Look, uh, Sparrow, I appreciate the offer, but I have a tournament to enter." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, what are you doing? That's The Sparrow, the hero from the TV show. Think about it: a Duel against him could boost the show's popularity." Tea spoke up.

"Tea's right. I just love that show. Just one Duel, that's all he's asking for." Rebecca agreed. "After all, no duelist can defeat you." She clutches Yugi's arm, making Tea's ears fume up.

"Well, all right. I'll do it." Yugi said in defeat as Rebecca let him go. His Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly and swayed along an invisible wind. With just one flash from the Puzzle, Yugi was transformed into Yami Yugi. He eyed the Sparrow with fierceness in his eyes.

"All right, Sparrow. You want a Duel, you've got one." Yami Yugi spoke with determination. The Sparrow then noticed the stoic Yugi's Duel Disk.

"Hmm, that particular model has technology that lets you see the cards we play without the use of a Duel Gazer."

"A Duel what?" Tristan asked, completely baffled.

"I'll explain what they are after our Duel." Sparrow answered as he activated his Duel Disk which has a grey color and three rectangular panels.

"And I'll be sure to win." Yami Yugi said with a combined expression of willpower and determination as he activated his KaibaCorp-issued Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!" Both Duelists shouted simultaneously after drawing their five cards.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>*Rancis, Kenny, Scorpion and Link are sparring in the training room. Rebecca is in the stands on her computer with Cyrax and Tails with her.*<strong>

**Cyrax: Do you think that computer can analyze the frequency of the roar and match it with all of the known Duel Monsters creatures?**

**Rebecca: Hey, I've used this to hack into the KaibaCorp mainframe and track down Joey's Duel Disk by reprogramming a satellite. So analyzing a monster's roar frequency? That's too easy.**

**Me: *comes in* Did you guys find out what made that roar the other day, right?**

**Tails: Almost. Rebecca's just about to analyze the roar's frequency and pattern.**

**Rebecca: Got it! *She sees what it was and gasps***

**Me: What is it?**

**Tails: Take a look.**

***I come to them and see a gold creature that resembles a phoenix on the screen***

**Cyrax: What is that thing?**

**Rebecca: That's one of the Egyptian Gods, the Winged Dragon of Ra. But this doesn't make sense. Yugi has the card already.**

**Me: Marik.**

**Tails: You think someone named Marik stole the card back?**

**Me: Believe me; if I know Marik, then he most likely stole the card and is after us.**

**Cyrax: Then we better get ready to prepare ourselves for when he comes back.**

**Me: I'll let everyone know right away. You readers leave a review if choose and enjoy your Valentine's weekend.**


End file.
